It is known in the art to use positive displacement air pumps for supercharging internal combustion engines and for providing air for other purposes. Such a pump, when used as an automotive supercharger, may include a housing having a rotor cavity, an air inlet and an air outlet passage. In the cavity of the supercharger, a pair of meshed or interleaved rotors spin to pump air drawn through the inlet passage, and to subsequently discharge the air through the outlet passage.
A supercharger's internal components, such as gears and bearings, are commonly provided with lubrication via a specially formulated working fluid contained within the supercharger. Typically, such working fluid is delivered to the supercharger's internal components by splash lubrication.